Dance of Heaven and Earth: The Wind God
On a country thousands of miles away. A country, which looked like a planet consumed by fire and ruled through fear. One that has cost Earth many lives, and much despair. Heroes and villains alike cursed this planet's existence. But none dared to oppose it, or its leader. A god among gods. His royal blood bonded to this planet in a way that has become unbreakable. Very few dared step foot upon it's molten soil. And even less have enough courage to even stand in his presence. Land of Fear. One word. A thousand meanings. A million souls claimed. But his presence remained unseen for almost a decade. As he planned in utter silence something far greater than a silly math problem. No. He planned a annihilation. And here, on this hell, Lord Fukou revealed his intentions. Among thousands of millions of mindless soldiers. All thirsting and hungering for destruction. Some acted against each other, killing their fellow creations. Utter Chaos invoked by Lord Chaos himself. But within his chambers, his stone-like skinned lips enjoyed a delicate beverage. One oh so sweet. He rarely did so. But with his plan coming to fruition, times called for celebration. And he chose to spend it with his most loyal of subjects. His bulky build filled his room with a certain demonic elegance. An Overlords presence accompanying a monsters aura. And his voice roared like never before. Filled with excessive pride and arrogance. His strongest pawn, a being of pure anger and power capable defeating one quite like himself. "Ryūken," He groaned. "The time is nigh. We will destroy that which protect, and control the protected. To break a man, you must rid him of his shield. To do that, we ourselves, require a sword capable of doing such a task. And for that, I bestow upon you, your next mission. I gathered a list of powerful beings whose actions show your thirst and blood lust. Go to every planet necessary and gather our army. An army able of destroying the Universe's greatest heroes. And do not worry about those who are above man. They have little care in earth's affairs." His servant covered in darkness opened his eyes. Glowing with a crimson fire that matched his flaming hair. His voice deep yet mysterious. Powerful and raw. Able to command both respect and fear. A presence of utter annihilation. With a darkness he answered... "Yes, Lord Fukou." The very next moment, Ryūken is seen standing on the Hokage mountain tops, with Konohagakure and rest of the villages destroyed, his face covered with blood, but it was not his. He was standing on corpses crushing skulls and laughing maniacally. Then, a light appears through a sky and all we could see was a sword! Right through his chest.... Ryūken finally wakes up covered in sweat, probably the dream caused him to fall of his bed. "Yet, another nightmare...." he thought to himself as he stood up, held the glass next to him and poured some water. For he could not sleep that night, his bloody past, in form of nightmares haunted him. He wanted to get past it, he wanted to live a life of a hero. He was tired of hiding in the shadows. Ryūken continued his search for hope, he traveled to the Land of Iron, it was nighttime. The rain pattered and the wind rapped against all the windows in the small city. Although it was a chilly,dreary day, something menacing could be felt in the air. The clouds shrouded the sky with an eerie, ominous blanket.From my bedroom window, Ryūken could be seen walking against the unnerving storm. For he had done the impossible, he was walking in the terrible storm with only average outfit and no warm clothes on. He noticed a carcass of a street dog, nearly buried in the snow, which was white and pale and sad, just like his soul. It was the deep of winter and the wind was howling fiercely against the windows. Ryūken struggled to get himself into the old corral. Trekking through the snow he headed to his pick-up to collect the equipments he needed before the heart of the blizzard struck. As he worked his way through the field straining to see threw the blowing snow, he spotted one cow wandering from the herd. He had to work himself out of the ravine and back to the safety of the corral and barn. He knew tonight was going to be a long. The icy wind left a chill in his spine. He walked and walked, all the night, through the heavy storm. Rolling over the snow drifts and down the ravine he finally made it to the refugee camp used in the last war. As he worked his way out of the rift the winds intensified drastically. Transferring from that dark scene, it was daytime in Konohagakure as the sun rose to light up the entire village including the great Hokage monuments. In such a great village, many legends were born, including the aforementioned "Ryūken" who was a Senju that lived in Konoha one day before he defected it and dived into the sea of shadows and darkness. The sun ray shined on the Hokage monuments to reveal the first Hokage, Hashirama; the founder of the leaf village and to many one of the greatest shinobi to ever be witnessed by mankind. Next to him was his dear brother, Tobirama. A genius. He created many well-known techniques that shinobi use in our time and he contributed greatly to Konoha. And then we come to the famous Hiruzen Sarutobi. And many others, amongst them the likes of Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju and Minato Namikaze. And, even the current Hokage. She was known as the "Death Breeze (Shikaze)" as she earned her reputation through her mastery over wind release, which was said to surpass any Wind master in history. Her name was ... Fūrin. The beauty was sitting in her office as the Hokage of Konoha. She seemed to be bored as she rested her cheek on her hand. A strand of her hair covered s bit of her forehead and a part of her left eyes as it came down from her hair like black silk. She was looking through the profiles of Konoha shinobi in order to pick out her bodyguards for the summit that was suppose to take place the following week, she sighed as she blew the hair strand covering her vision with her mouth. "Hmm" she said in an adorable manner with her vivid voice tone. "This is impossible, I need to find two suitable guards to escort me to Oto for the summit. However, none of these seems interesting, despite their strength. She then spaced out as she remembered Ryūken Senju. She was searching about a week earlier for bodyguards and she saw the profile of Ryūken Senju who was said to be a master of wind release, which spared her interest since she specializes in wind release as well. She thought of herself to be the best at wind release. Arrogance, it was a trait of hers. When she saw his profile, she ordered the ANBU tracking division to search for him. "I wonder if they found him yet." she thought to herself as she was daydreaming. Suddenly, a shinobi knocked on the door "come in" she said. The shinobi came in, he was one of the secretaries of Fūrin. "Fūrin-sama, I have information delivered from the ANBU directly to you. They said that they found Ryūken Senju, the missing shinobi of Konoha. Now, should we kill him off. He is strong, but we could send a squad capable of annihilating him completely." the shinobi said as he stood firmly in respect to his Hokage. "Well speak of the devil, and what was that about an assassination? no, I plan to bring him back to Konoha." she said with a smile on her face, Fūrin was a beauty and her smile made seem even more beautiful. "L-l-l-lady Fūrin, this is a missing shinobi, he must be killed at once, he left the village and must be annihilated." said the shinobi with anxiety at the decision of his Hokage. "Huuuh, you're no fun. I mean, I want to meet him in person, everyone has his reasons and I'm sure Ryū-san does too. Plus, I don't think that you would have been able to kill him anyways, he seems abnormally strong and from his profile, I can conclude that he has the ability to kill his opponent in an instant." said Fūrin. It was unusual to show sympathy for a missing shinobi, but Fūrin was an easy-going girl who loved to understand people and hated force. She was like a gentle breeze, although she is melloe, she is also lethal hence the moniker "Death Breeze". She believed that regulations were important, but some rules were meant to be broken. She believed that people shouldn't follow the rules blindly and blank their minds. One of the things that made her take that decision is that she was interested in Ryūken's abilities and she believed that he would be a strong aide. "Of course, Fūrin-sama. Our trustworthy sources tell us that he is headed towards the land of iron as he took that route yesterday night. I shall send a squad in order to bring him here, he will surely come when the Hokage herself summons him." said the secretary as he turned around and started to walk slowly out, he wished that Fūrin wouldn't stop him in order to give him an absurd order and one that would be risky as she always does. "... Haru, wait." she said. A drop of sweat ran down the side of the secretary's face as he turned around "Yes, F-f-fūrin-sama" he said with worry written on his face. "You stay here, no one shall go on this task but me." she said as she ran her hands through her soft hair, getting up from her seat. "Fūrin-sama, this is unacceptable. You are the Hokage of Konoha, without you, we are weak. What if you face anything on the road, if your life is lost then Konoha as well is lost. We can't risk that, what if that Ryūken tried to-" he was rambling, but he was then interrupted by Fūrin who said "Shush, you worry too much, Haru." she then walked away from her desk and walked directly towards Haru as she looked him in the eyes and said "What did I tell you before? You just have to flow with the breeze and see where it takes you, you can't just wonder what will happen if we do a certain thing, just ... flow with the breeze." she said as she walked past him and walked out of her office, closing the door behind her. She then walked in the hall of the building as she got out of there. As soon as she got out, she stared at the Hokage monuments to see a figure standing there. She smirked "as I expected, he's there as usual. Like a hawk, watching over Konoha." she said out loud. She then flickered over to the Hokage monuments. She was standing behind a man with silver hair that shined under the rays of the sunlight. His back was turned to Fūrin as he waited a couple of seconds before saying "So you're leaving?". "You know me quite well ... Genji. Indeed, I am leaving and I'm also leaving the leaf village in your hands, take good care of it while I'm gone, I should be back soon." she said as her silky hair softly moved with the wind. Genji stood there for a couple of seconds as he thought of the consequences of her leaving the village and going out. He finally talked and said one word "Understood". Genji realized that Fūrin is capable of handling herself against any danger as he noted before that she was the strongest kunoichi he saw in his entire life and that is no lean statement especially when it comes from someone like Genji who was considered a genius amongst geniuses. Fūrin then left Genji as she turned her back on him and walked some steps before using body flicker technique in order to disappear from sight in an instant as she went to prepare her things for the journey. She got her things ready and got dressed in a different attire than that of the Hokage in order to not attract attention. She wore her normal attire that was made out of silk. A red blouse that was sleeveless, towards the wrist, are pieces of fabrics that extend downwards, silky cloth. She wore a tight skirt that showed off her feminine figure. The skirt was the same color as the blouse completing this outfit is red, high heels that make her taller than what she already was accompanied by white socks. She looked fabulous. She then walked towards the gates of Konoha, preparing for her journey to the land of iron after she got the information about the location of her target, Ryūken Senju. She knew that as the Hokage, she would be known easily. She had to cover her face as she didn't feel like using the transformation technique. She wore a thin piece of gold around her forehead, a piece of soft red silk dropped down from that gold piece. It was transparent for her to see, but it covered her face. Her clothes were similar to those of the rich families, which were wore in the ceremonies. She then set off as she left the gates of Konoha. She flickered towards the land of iron, carrying a picture of Ryūken with her in order to know him right away. She moved with great speed in order to reach her location quickly. So that Ryūken doesn't leave the land of iron during that period. After a couple of hours, she made it to the land of iron after a long trip. However, it was nothing to Fūrin as she was a master of body flicker technique and managed to reach a great speed with it as well as cover the required distance in time. She walked in the land of iron and began to venture around in it "Now, where is that Ryūken?" she asked herself as she began asking people about him. She carried his picture with her so it was rather easy to ask about him. Her face was covered and she succeeded in tricking people as no one recognized her to be the Hokage. "You say looking for me?" Ryūken questioned one of the shopkeeper as he informed him that a beautiful lady has been looking for him. The news caused him stupefaction and overwhelming trepidation, deep down in his heart he was a little petrified, he could not fathom the lady's intention. Why would someone search for him? There were many questions that agitated him. It had been many years, nearly a decade ever since his defection. To think that Konoha will hunt him down or even inquire was nearly out of the question. It was beyond something one could imagine, Ryūken thought to confront this lady on his own. He knew she was not a normal human, she was something more. Ryūken assumed a disguise of an young adult, who has just achieved his adulthood. He put on his personality which was nothing more than a facade and with his voice changing device, he could easily fool anyone with his level of disguise. He began his search for the lady, while the lady continued to search for him. Using a very special drug, he suppressed his chakra to average civilian levels, to make sure no one could identify him. He knew this drug would be particularly useful as it would only mask his own chakra levels and density, however, it did not interfere with his usage or manipulation at all. Which means, that he will remain off the radar, untraceable, yet all of his abilities will remain intact. He knew if she was a strong Shinobi, normal chakra sensing would back fire immediately. He used his much more advanced "Air Sensing", which was undetectable even by the most skilled sensor and expert wind user. Using it in conjunction with his own personalized form of human echolocation, he was able to easily discern the location of the lady. Much to his advantage, the wind sensing, would allow him to see the person under the disguise. "What a pretty face!" he thought to himself. He decided to have a meeting with the lady. Instead of meeting her directly, he left clues on the way to let her find him. Ryūken stood tall, as he tracked her movements, he knew she'd be passing from the next very street. He picked up his and shot an arrow, which was attached to a piece of paper containing a message. It read as, "I hear you've been searching for me! This world works in a wicked way. Guess what? Your wish is fulfilled. Those who prayed with their hearts received their desires. No matter how cold or cruel. The universe had little to no morals, and it existed in a constant state of chaos. There's a hotel, across the road, you'll find me there. Go to the third floor, you will find an old blind man, ask him for the "key", walk straight down the hall, the last room. Will be waiting! Love, Your Prey!" After launching the arrow, he began making his move, jumping roof tops in mid-day, although he was skilled enough to land on roofs without making sound. "Did I just dig my own grave?" questioned Ryūken as he vaulted a wall, displaying his acrobatic prowess. Using his free running skills he quickly evaded every obstacle in his way and with him being extremely nimble on foot and escape artistry training he managed to befool other shinobi's down in the alley but that was not end to his botheration. He entered the hotel in the disguise of the man, he ran to his room, then with a gasp, he tore off his mask and disposed the disguise. "Time for a little shower" he said as he entered the bathroom. Fūrin was walking in the street, not expecting an arrow to come flying at her. She was startled by it and she thought that she was under attack, she looked at the direction where the arrow was fired to see nothing, when she looked back at the arrow, she saw a note attached to it. She picked up the note and started reading, after reading the note she giggled "I like his style, so he knew that I'm looking for him. Interesting, lets see where that leads me." Fūrin thought as she walked into an area where there was no light and where she couldn't be scene. She whispered "Atmospheric Flight" as she disappeared in thin air to become a part of the air. She couldn't be sense in that form, nor could she be harmed. She flew with the breeze to the location of the hotel and located the room that was said in the letter, she then sneaked through the window of the room and got in without making a sound as she was basically the wind. She then recomposed in the room as she heard the sound of water in the bathroom. "So he's taking a shower." she thought. Well I might just leave him a surprise when he gets out. She brought a chair and sat in front of the bathroom as an attempt to frighten Ryūken when he gets out. She still had her clothes on and face covered so he shouldn't recognize her when he gets out. After showering, Ryūken thought he heard something but he choose to ignore the sound. "So the lady's here! Meh, I should shave" he thought to himself as he began shaving, after shaving he wrapped a towel around his bottom, covering his lower hips and private part. He came out of the room, "Bloody hell lady, that's no manner. You should knock, ya know?" he said with a small smirk on his face. "Now, if you don't mind, move please. I need to change. I don't think you should have a view of my majestic equipment" he added with an intriguing tone. He had intended a naughty tone but it was him in the end. He didn't find it inconvenient to walk semi-naked around a girl. She giggled "You should have got dressed inside the bathroom though. Fine, I'll get out. I don't wanna see your ... equipments anyways. I'll be waiting outside, dear." she said as she walked out and closed the door behind her. She was surprised that it was him after all as she thought that he gave her the wrong address in order to mislead her. Ryūken hurriedly dressed and got out side his room, unlocking the door. He wore a tight red shirt, which displayed his extremely well build body, specially his abs and redefined muscles. "You may come in! Let's talk girl!" he said to her as he gave her a blunt look. Personally he was worried about her intentions but he calmed himself by saying, "It's not like she's gonna rape me or something!" He took a breath and told her to hurry up as he rushed inside the room. Fūrin came in he room. "You happy? now, lets get to business. I came here from Konoha to invite you to come back, someone with your skills would be a great treasure to Konoha." she said as she removed the cover off her face. "You probably don't know this since you aren't linked with Konoha, but I am the Hokage, Fūrin. I came here personally to invite you back to Konoha to add to the military force and to be one of my most trusted shinobi, I will remove any charges or any crimes that you have done in the past if you agree to do so." she said as she started getting cuter on him and began to display her manipulative personality that drew many men to her. She then got closer to him and said at a very cheerful tone "Ryū-san?". "Tempting for a child. Your charms may work on other men, considering men are not much different from pigs. But, I am not one of your average brawler with a kindergartner's brain. What do you want in return? Your price please? You see, these are things I want exactly but I can't accept until I know what do I have to give in return!" exclaimed Ryūken as he began to be suspicious of Fūrin. Perhaps, she was planning something so ill and heinous that he could nearly smell it in her sweet talk. He moved close to her with a grin on his face. "Things will never be as you imagine, so you're better off not seeing them. Reality can't compete with imagination. People are satisfied to judge things by their own narrow experience, never knowing of the wide world outside. Only death will cure a fool. ''" He added as if he could nearly see through her plans. "Oh? Why don't you decide what you want already? One moment you're flirting with me and the other you are backing away. Seems like you don't have the guts to talk to a women, eh? Well I already told you, I need someone with your skill by my side, a Senju, one of few remaining. I want you to aide me on the battlefield with your skills that I heard about. And in return, I remove all the charges from you and you can live in Konoha safe and sound." said Fūrin as she turned her back to Ryūken and walked back and sat on the chair. She then crossed her legs and arms "What do you say, big boy?" "''Sounds alright to me!" replied Ryūken. "''I was wondering if you're really the Hokage, but then nevermind, I have seen much more shocking things! Now a days, anyone can be a Kage!" he added as he sat on his bed. "Kids these days are just all bark and no bite, don't you think so?" questioned Ryūken as he winked while looking at Fūrin. "Glad you decided to come with me, and for your question, I just hope you're the type who bites and not bark. You will come with me to Konoha as my new bodyguard and I will take care of the rest. Don't cause a fuss in Konoha, it will be a pain in the neck to get you clear from the crimes that you committed. Anyways, are you ready to set off to Konoha?" Replied Fūrin. "Of course. I was born to do this, I guess?" he replied in a sarcastic tone as he began gazing the lady. Ryūken stood up tall and began marching out of the room as he looked at the girl again and said, "You coming?" She stood up and walked towards him, gently pushing him aside. "Where are your manners? Ladies first." she said as she walked past him and walked to the door of the apartment, and opened the door. She then started walking away and leaving th hotel, making her way back to Konoha. "Awkward!" he exclaimed as he began following her. "Going back wont be exactly easy, will it? Man such a drag" he thought to himself as he left the hotel. Category:Omega Rp